


Interrogating Outside the Box

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has learned many tactics since his earliest days at the bureau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogating Outside the Box

"State your name for the record."

The man leans as far forward as the cuffs, and his awkward position, will allow. His whisper is cocky with a conspiratorial squint and tilt to his head, "I could be wrong, but I think the law states there's supposed to be more than one agent present."

"You let me worry about the law. Your name… for the record."

The man looks at him pointedly, brow raised, "So… there'll actually _be_ a record?" 

He doesn’t answer; waits. Blue eyes run around the room's perimeter, no doubt noticing the blinds drawn on the interior window, the absence of a light on the camera.

"Ah, I see. An unofficial record." He sees a slight waver in the young man's resolve, but it's quickly covered and he expects no less. "Agent Burke, I've underestimated you. This is much less by the book than your usual M.O."

"Your name."

A sigh, "Nick Halden."

The needle jumps slightly, too vaguely to be conclusive, but Peter has always assumed Halden is an alias.

"Your age."

"You're baking me a cake? So sweet. You can forego the candles; I won't be offended."

"Age."

"Thirty Five."

Peter doesn't need to see the needle slide up and down the paper to recognize the lie. The kid can't be more than mid-twenties. He smiles and, puzzled, the con returns it. Until Peter reaches forward and slides the knot of Halden's tie down. 

He detects the barest hitch in Halden's voice, "You know, I didn’t notice it being too hot in here, but thanks for trying to make me comfortable.”

"Where were you between 11pm and 3am on the eve of October 14th?"

He pulls the silk smoothly through Nick's collar, leaves it on the table.

"I really prefer to keep my dating life separate from my interrogations, Agent Burke."

Peter shrugs at the non-answer. It's no matter to him how far this goes. Everyone else is at lunch and no one would wonder at the integrity of Peter Burke. One at a time, each button slips out of the holes of Nick's shirt, Peter methodical in his task. He catches the quick movement of the man's eyes toward the door.

"I was with a woman that night. All night. I like women. Don’t you?"

"Where?" 

Peter has to leave Nick's shirt on, hanging open, since each wrist is cuffed to opposite ends of the table, slightly behind the kid. He's ripped and Peter has a hard time looking away from the muscle beneath that smooth skin. He starts on Halden's belt, has his fly undone before the man can form his next lie.

"I see you're determined to move to a first name basis, Peter. I can live with that. Maybe we can get to know each other; a café down the street? Somewhere less… Machiavellian?”

 

He reaches in and the man's ass can't plaster any harder back into the table than it already is. Halden may be nervous, but his cock doesn’t follow instructions. Peter searches in his own coat pocket… success. Nice to finally have a use for the ponytail holders El's constantly leaving there while they're out. He slips the black elastic over Nick's cock. Halden's breathing picking up, a little frantic, maybe a little excited.

"Peter, this is illegal."

He winds it round a second time, the kid hissing as he starts to pull it down.

"Your wife won't want her hair accessories sticky. Elizabeth has impeccable taste."

Peter looks at that, furious that this guy knows his wife's name, let alone anything about her personality.

He stretches the elastic down to engulf Nick's balls as well. "Who said I was going to let you come?"

Nick's eyes widen. 

Peter makes sure the leads on Nick's fingers are still attached to the machine, ignores his own erection. 

"Now, about October 14th… "


End file.
